Episode 75
Twenty-Four Hours Endurance Road Race is the 75th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on April 16, 2011. It's the time of year when the guild's annual 24-Hour Endurance Road Race begins! Everyone does their best in the race in order to avoid receiving "the punishment", which is bestowed upon the last placers. Synopsis Everyone in Fairy Tail gets ready for the guild's annual 24-Hour Endurance race. Happy and Evergreen planned on flying to win, but Master Makarov made a new rule: No flying. Makarov describes the race's route. Fairy Tail members have to run to the mountain to get a Wyvern Scale and return to the South Gate Park within 24 hours. Anyone who gets last place will receive "the punishment". Jason from Sorcerer Magazine comes to watch and commentate the race. Jet, who was last year's winner plans on winning again to impress Levy. The race starts, Jet runs so fast that the people behind him fall as he takes off. Natsu gets up right away and uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist as a booster. Everyone else leaves as Levy and Lucy are the last to get up. They quickly run off as to avoid "the punishment". The Mages all use their Magic to distract the other members and to keep them from getting ahead, such as Freed who trapped Evergreen, Bisca and Max in his runes. One by one, they arrive at the mountain and reach for a Wyvern scale until only two are left. Happy and Natsu take these last two and then depart for the return trip. Jet, who is already so far ahead of everyone else, decides to take a nap. Happy notices Jet and wakes him up. Jet realizes he overslept, he thanks Happy and quickly runs off towards the finish line. Jet finally catches up to Erza, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray. Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Jet are neck and neck, but Natsu trips and makes the other four trip over right him in front of the finishing line. Happy is seen in the distance running towards the finish line. Happy crosses the line followed by Wendy and Carla. Happy wins first place place followed by Wendy who wins second place and then Carla who is third. While Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Jet who fell stares at them, the rest of Fairy Tail quickly crosses the finishing line along with Erza who quickly recovered. That makes Gray, Natsu, Jet and Gajeel the only ones left. Jet realizes this and gets back up and runs off. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel grab onto Jet and it's ... a tie! For the punishment, they must dress up like girls and have an interview and a photo spread printed in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Jet with a shocked expression, runs off into the distance with Jason closely following them. Characters In Order of Appearance Magic and Abilities used Magic used * (Summoned the Maiden, Virgo) * * * * * * * * Spells used * * * Abilities used *Flight Armors used *Running clothes *Rabbit Suit Weapons used *Various swords Items used * (Communications Lacrima Crystal) *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Maiden Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes